Goodbye: Sweeney Todd
by KagomeMiroku
Summary: mrs lovett's letter n why she left, then mista t's response. idk if i should add more, but i might do a sequel with life out on sea...it'll be jackxlovett and some toddett
1. Mrs Lovett's Letter

Goodbye

Mrs. Lovett's Letter

Dreams don't come true. At least, never the way that you expect them to happen. More or less, they never happen how you plan, or just all along screwy to be honest. I was about to go live my dream, by the sea, but it was going to be missing one main component. Mr. Sweeney Todd, the one man I had ever truly love. I loved him far more than I loved me own belated husband, Albert. But Mr. Todd never seemed to show affection for me back, so it was going to be easier on him. Nellie Lovett was one to get herself all jumbled up in one big mess, and that's what I had done. I fell in love with a masochistic serial killer, a barber who's "shaves" were always the closest and the last shaves that you'd ever get. Me, being the fool for love, followed Mr. Todd's every order, hoping him to one day love me back. I turned his victims into me meat pies, turning everyone in London to stumble in my shop rabid cannibals without their realization.

Me whole life I had wanted nothing more than to be a mother, to have a child of my own. With my luck, nothing biologically of the sort came to grace me with its presence, but I had gained someone. His name was Toby, he was about nine years of age, and was thrown into a work-house at such a young age. A dreadful Italian, Pirelli, had picked him up and treated him something foul. After Mr. T did way with the Italian, I took Toby under me own wing and treated him like a son, and he considered me his mum. I was putting me Toby in danger, living around this sort of atmosphere. My mind was a wonder, and if Toby as to ever find out about the horrid mess of murders Mr. Todd composed, and I instrumented me pies around, I knew I'd have to side with Mr. T, and have me Toby end up with his throat slit. I couldn't do that to the lad, he was so innocent. That was one reason I was leaving to the sea, aside from me life-long dream.

An ice box barricaded Mr. Todd's heart. He was afraid to love, or ashamed of emotion that didn't involve any type of revenge. Ever since I told him of his Lucy's departing, which was all a lie, he went barking mad over avenging his wife and daughter, being completely oblivious to every kind thing I'd do for the fella. My love wasn't worth a cent in his book, and I was fine with that at one point, hoping for him to-in time- shed love for me. Of course, I was only fooling myself like I tended to do. It really hurt me, stabbed me right through me chest with his piercing razors, metaphorically of course, although he had threatened to slit me throat times of plenty. Honestly, bit by bit he was dragging me down into this voiding deadening void, and I couldn't live like that any longer, so I had to leave him. I had to get away before it resulted any way as I had pictured. Once, I even imagined Mr.T throwing me into our oven down in the bakehouse, after finding out that his Lucy was still alive, somehow. So I wrote him a note.

__

Dear Mr. Todd,

I know this is urgent, but it's entirely necessary. I've left with the boy to life by the sea. I'm scared, that is I was, living with you. Sometimes, you could seem so vulnerable, and then, so murderous. I'm terrified for the sake of my own life, and for life of Toby. It's much harder for me to do this on account of the way I feel. There's no use hiding it, not like I wasn't completely obvious of anything, but I love you. Sweeney Todd, Benjamin Barker, whoever you are, I've always loved you and always will. But because I love you, I must leave, for the sake of everyone. And we shall not meet again, not in this lifetime. I love you Mr. T....

And before I forget, you need to know, simply because I love you: Your Lucy is still alive. I've known all along, but I didn't lie to you. Said she took a poison she did, but never said she died. You would've thought that she died... I was only thinking of you. You've seen her, undoubtedly before, without any acknowledgment of it. Your Lucy is that beggar woman, the old lady who's blaspheming against me pie shop, nonstop. You go live a happy life with her. And best of luck with the Judge and getting back your Johanna.

Never forget me, love...

All my love is eternally yours,

Nellie Lovett

The carriage pulled up outside of me lit'le shop, and I grabbed Toby's arm, smiling ever so weakly.

"C'mon now, love, let's not be hasty." I said helping him out the doorway with our bags. We walked along then, out on the cobble-stone streets and through the thick mist to the carriage, where the carriage driver greeted us by removing his hat.

"Where to this evening, ma'am?" he asked politely.

I sat snug beside my Toby who yawned a tad loud and rested him head on me shoulder. "The English Chanel, dearie." I replied, squeazing Toby's shoulder. At least he wasn't reluctant to leave. Toby was strangely thrilled to get away from here. He hadn't such a fondness on Mr. Todd like I had.

As we pulled away, I pulled back the red, lacy curtains of the carraige window and looked back at me shop. Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pie Emporium was bright and bold on the marquis, and people were walking past it disappointed, reading the "Closed" sign on the door. Through the thick crowd of people, I saw a familiar face looking sulky and sullen as usual. His jet black hair caressed his practically permanent saddened face, and his one white streak shone bright in the dim lighting of the shop. His hands were on the letter, and I couldn't bare to watch him open and read it. He'd probably get mad, and think we'd went to the Beadle or something of that sort, but he knows I'd never turn him in. He'd known all along that I loved him. But I couldn't live that way any longer. I was always doing his every will, and sometimes too much was too much.

A tear rolled down my face, and soft snores came from me Toby's mouth. "G'bye, my sweet Mr. Todd." I whispered. "G'bye, Benjamin Barker..."


	2. Sweeney's Reaction

Goodbye: Sweeney Todd  
Sweeney's Reaction

"Way to listen your heart, Nellie."

Strange, how truly, you don't really know what you got 'til it's gone. Like when I was sent to prison, I never fully appreciated my life as a lucky man should have. I had a lovely wife and daughter, and an unimaginably perfect life, until Judge Turpin took it all away from me. Then, when I returned from prison, no longer Benjamin Barker, Mrs. Lovett explained how what I left behind with the dead Benjamin Barker, was dead as well. Vengeance pretreated my heart, and on account my Judge obsession, I lost yet another thing I loved.

True, Mrs. Lovett had never really appealed to me. Sometimes she was quite pitiful, but if any other man were to describe her as such, I'd give them a nice "shave". What was it about Nellie Lovett that changed my life around? She got me back on my feet, planted razors in my hands, and proposed a cannibalistic food chain, all for me. She sacrificed a lot for me, including sanity. I'm sure Mrs. Lovett's tolerance level was probably on the brig, no doubt since she had left me. Dwelling in my remorse, self-hatred, and vengeance I lacked the one true emotion that I needed to stabilize my life, to save any relationship I would hold with Nellie. Love. And I wanted to show her love, honestly I did, but there was something holding me back. A yellow haired beauty clogging my mind and blocking my view of a beautiful, pie-baking goddess who stood in front of me all along. Was I really blind?

Nellie showed me so much affection and love, yet I never took the hints. Or I did take the hints, and waved at them as they passed by absent-mindedly. Poor, naive thing of a barber, eh? I could've took a hint, kept it in my pocket and pulled sweet Nellie to the side, retrieving it from my pocket and showing her that I got the message. That would've been the smart thing, but then again, my mind is far from stable. Left me a letter, she did, explaining why she left. Safety. To save herself and that Italian's slave boy from me. To save myself from me? To save her shattered heart from breaking further more, if that was even remotely possible, which I'd beg to differ upon. I didn't blame her, of course. Lately, I'd been kind of scary, scared myself sometimes, and even happened to stumble upon suppressed anger, taking it out on my poor baker. My poor, sweet baker who cared for everyone before she put herself, who put me before each of those everyone's.

Happiness is what she wanted of me, is what she wrote in her letter. Happiness with Lucy. Lucy was still alive, she wrote, the beggar woman. Nellie wanted me to live happily ever after with my Lucy, to save my Johanna, but to never forget her. Not like I could ever forget such a bloody wonder as was Mrs. Lovett. How could I even dream to forget someone who stopped any suicidal accomplishments from happening. She was my reason and my life, pushed past Lucy in my heart, even over-came my Johanna whom I've never had the pleasure of meeting. Mrs Lovett was my way of life. And I let her go.

The door to the pie shop opened despite the remarks on the closed sign. That's where I was sitting, in the pie shop. Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pie Emporium, at the only table in the room aside from the counter, right where she left her letter, and may have left about an hour before the door opened. Speak of the devil with the opening door, in stepped the beggar woman. In stepped Lucy.

"Sir, sir, the witch, Satan's wife, has left the resting place of London." she spoke. Her words were those of an obscenity. Maybe she really had poisoned herself. Corrupted her mind with poisonous, crazy things. She was probably more psychotic than myself. Her clothes were tattered and worn out, and a veiled hat covered her face. But I could see that dampered yellow hair of hers.

"Lucy." I wasn't asking, simply stating. Honestly, I hadn't even realized anything came from my mouth. I hadn't controlled the words coming from my mouth, I thought it, but never intended to say it out loud. Without any control, I walked over to her, sort of hovering, and she looked up at me. Lucy removed her veil and looked up at me with those ever so blue eyes.

"Hey," she said smiling. "Don't I know you Mister?"

I smiled weakly, and half-hearted for about a split second, and then nodded. A bit stiff I handed out my hand to her. "The name's Benjamin Barker, ma'am. Or it was. I go by Sweeney Todd now."

With widened eyes, she looked up at me and a weird screaming sound erupted around the walls. It was more of a strange exited squeal rather than of terror. Before I knew it, she was hugging me and kissing my face. "My Benny!" that psychotic tinge to her voice still predominant. I hugged her back a little and patted her back.

"Yes, Lucy, it's me." I said quite monotone. I was with my Lucy again, but it would never quite replace my love of Mrs. Lovett. Funny, it was like my coming back to London was restarting all over, but this time, I was taken away from Nellie, and Lucy was there in the pie shop below our old home.

She looked up at me beaming, a bit strained, like she hadn't smile din over 15 years. "The Judge has Johanna." she said worriedly, and was about to cry.

"Don't worry, love, I have a plan." But I couldn't tell her my plan, she was to Pius to ever understand. I'd get revenge on the Judge for making me lose whatever was ever close to me. We'd get Johanna back, and she would marry Antony. I'd be back with Lucy, and Mrs. Lovett would finally be living her dream: by the sea.


	3. You'll Always Have My Heart

Goodbye: Sweeney Todd

You'll Always Have My Heart

Not a day has past without me yearning more and more to go back to Mista T. I was living the dream, by the sea. I'd been living by the sea without Mr. Todd for three years. He was happy though, he had his Lucy back, he killed the Judge, and he got his Johanna. I was happy for him, yet sad for myself. Sure, life at sea was amazing, Toby loved it more than I did though. Things just weren't what they were made out to be without Mista T. Things were odd. I had myself another go at a Pie Shop, but this time it was with dessert pies, they were more wanting than me meat pies, Toby seemed to like them better too. Dessert pies brought in the costumers, so all was well. Well, all was okay. Things could've been better.

Toby had friends down by the sea, a few boys who were our neighbors accepted me lit'le lad, and I talked to their mothers, sometimes. Toby and I went down by the beach every sunrise and sunset, and waded in the water, and sometimes just sat on the sand and watched the two sun cycles. Sunsets made me forget all my problems, whilst sunrise just had me worry. Either which way had me thinking of Mista T.

Although I didn't talk much to Toby's friend's mothers, I did have a good friend who resided with us once in a blue moon. His name was Jack, he was a pirate captain, marooned by his crew on an island, but avenged his ship that was tired up down by the docks. He came into me shop one afternoon and we sat and chatted over some pies and tea, he supplied himself with some rum. Nice fella he was, a little insane, but now-a-days in London or around the world, who wasn't? Plus, Toby liked Jack, lots of fun stories that pirate told. Of course, though, in a weird sense, he reminded me of Sweeney Todd. They did have this resemblance, if you looked hard enough. He showed more emotion than Mista T though, although that was probably because he was always chugging down that rum. I even thought, I could grow a liking on him, he sure had one for me. But I knew, I'd never be over Mr. Todd. It was impossible to even think of the feeling, getting away from him. After I left him about three years back, I would never go back, but I would never fully love again. He'd always have me heart.

One evening, at sunset, Jack was staying with us, rambling on about how he escaped an island by strapping sea turtle to his back, I made the quick choice as to know go see the sunset, but take a walk along the boardwalk. Our home and shop was right one the boardwalk, and we usually went sometimes on evenings out to dinner or such, but this was just to take a leisure walk and have a little fun. Jack and Toby both agreed stimutaneously, and we all readied ourselves up for the fresh spring air along the boardwalk. I wore a pinkish colored dress with a grey-ish cape draped over my shoulders, for the chill of the spring air. After I grabbed my cape, we walked out of the shop, I locked up, and we headed down the boardwalk.

Some people we out there with lit'le tents full of lit'le games for kids and stuff, Toby went down to them a lot with his friends. The boardwalk seemed to be overflowing with wondrous things to do, scrumptious smelling restaurants, and nice cozy lit'le seating areas to sit and watch the beach. The sea air was always an upside to everything, and when Toby was a lit'le older, Jack promised to take us out to sea on his ship, The Black Pearl. I just loved that idea, loved getting away from England in general, he said he'd take us over to the new world, America they called it. That would be smashing, although life by the sea was the life for me, and we could stay at sea for so long.

Many people seemed to be seeking refuge upon the boardwalk, many faces new and old. Living by the shore, I new most locals, but many people were tourists around here. Although something weird seemed to happen that day.

"Oi, Mrs. Lovett." said Jack. "Sing that song again, about the sea, that never gets old."

"Yes, mum, sing the song?" asked Toby smiling up at me. He was such a suck up, but he was me lit'le boy.

I started singing the song I sang to Mista T about living "By The Sea", and they hummed and half-sang along with me. It was funny really, so I smiled as I sang above Jack's slurred melody and Toby's unsure voice. But then, I wasn't singing just amongst ourselves anymore. People were crowding around and listening. One face in particular caught me eye.

"Mista T?" I stopped dead in song and looked out at one face in my lit'le audience. And sure enough was that jet black hair with the single white streak bore into Mr. Sweeney Todd's hair.

He looked up at me, and smiled. It was queer seeing him smile, but it made me smile back. Jack was taken back and confused, and Toby seemed downright scared. My audience evaporated, and there was only the four of us left, well three others stayed around too. His Lucy, all cleaned up was at his side, along with that sailor boy, and I guessed his Johanna. I ran over and hugged him without even realizing it. Odd enough, he hugged me back.

"Mrs. Lovett, how pleasurable to see you again!" he boomed, there was no anger to his voice, he was actually happy. I knew him getting back with Lucy would do wonders for him, but it ripped me heart. "You know Lucy. And this is my daughter Johanna, and her betrothed, Antony."

I smiled and nodded. "This is me friend, Jack Sparrow." I introduced Jack.

"**_Captain_ Jack Sparrow." Jack corrected me, holding his hand out.**

"Pleasure, sir. I'm Benjamin Barker." replied Mista T. Know matter what he meant by, he'd always be Mr. Todd to me. But Benjamin Barker, that's what he was going by again. I figured he killed the Judge, so i was happy for him. No sense of worrying over the Judge, he was far from a righteous man.

"Benny, we should be going." said Lucy, tugging on Mr. Todd's sleeve. Let's face it, Lucy had all reason to not like me. She knew I knew Benjamin was back, and I didn't even bother to get her. She knew I loved him.

With slight hesitation, Mr. Todd half-hearted smiled and nodded. "Yes, it's getting late. Nice seeing you again, Nellie." he said and they began walking away.

"See ya, Mista T." I replied with a weak smile. My trio and I walked away as well in the opposite direction, with Jack's arm around me shoulders and Toby holding my hand. I glanced back to see Mista T looking back at me. He smiled and winked having me smiled back. I turned around and leaned my head into Jack's arm. Things were going to be alright now. But I would never stop loving him.


End file.
